Gundam Geno
by Librakitty675
Summary: Gundams found by accident by high school studants leads to big trouble and advanture.


Gundam Geno

Story

The year is 9085 five centuries after the beast wars. In which humans who were modified with animal DNA and known as the Beast Clans, fought against normal humans. The wisest of the beast clans was wiped out using a mass genocide weapon starting the Beast war. The war ended when the last of the beast clans were destroyed or subjugated. Now every thing is peaceful in the universe until a mobal suit attack by the people living in space. The first attack is a High school in New Babylon a lunar city, where four prototype model gundams have been sealed for years. Worse than that is that, they have been activated, but only those with the genetic capability can be the pilots and they died years ago. Now the ones with the power to pilot the Gundams must be found as well as the secrets to there capabilities.

Chapter 1 Episode 1 the Schools Secret (Opening Credits)

(Peace…An era know by all. Wars now have long since past but for how long.)

**Annie's Mom**-Annie…Annie! You are going to be late for school.

**Anastasia**- (shouting )I am up I'm Up Bye see you later…

((Hay I am Annie high school junior and artist. My life right now is that of any average teen except I'm usually in a one hundred yard dash to school…))

**Anastasia**-Oh no there closing the gate I'm not going to make it unless I slide (sliding on the walkway) ((safe))

**Principal**-Miss bush

**Anastasia**-((Or not))

**Principal**-your late looks like your cleaning the classrooms after school.

**Carri**- Hay that's harsh Mr. Summi…

**Principal**-Carri shouldn't you be in class?

**Carri**- Yea but I didn't get my homework done so the teacher sent me out into the hall…

**Principal**-Well fine the both of you get to class.

(Classroom))

**Anastasia**-That was mean of him making me have to clean after school.

**Carri**- Hay do not worry ill help you ok.

**Anastasia**-Thanks Carri but did you really not do the homework?

**Carri**- No, I saw you get caught by the principal, so I didn't hand the assignment in so that you wouldn't have to hear his Tardiness speech.

**Anastasia**- (laughing) thanks Carri.

**Sara**- So he caught you to this morning huh Annie.

**Anastasia**-Yea what about you Sara?

**Sara**- No, I was here on time because I didn't have to sleep in due to reading late.

**Anastasia**- Grrrrr besides it was a good book.

**Salina**- Hay guys how's your day been going.

**Sara**- Annie has to clean after school.

**Anastasia**-Thanks for reminding me Sara.

**Sara**- Don't mention it.

**Salina**- Oh I see well don't feel too bad Annie it could be worse at least you don't have a date.

**Anastasia**-I take it you do huh Salina?

**Salina**- Yep little Freeze just asked me out for a date after school.

**Anastasia**-Lucky you.

**Billy**- Hay Annie, Sara, Carri, and Silena how are you?

**All**- Were fine how about you Billy?

**Billy**- I could be better I got a low score on a test so now I'm cleaning the classroom after school.

**Carri**- Cool then you can help Annie she is cleaning after school to for being late. **Principal**-Attention students the kendo match will be beginning in 5 minutes.

((Bell Rings))

**Salina**- That's the last bell see you guys later come on Annie.

**Billy**- Bye Annie, bye Silena.

**Carri**- Where she going?

**Billy**- Didn't you know Carri, Little Freeze and Joshua are in the Kendo club?

**Carri**- So.

**Sara**- So there's a match today during forth.

**Anastasia**-(running out of breath) she's already ahead of me I better run faster (bumps into someone)HAY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!

**William**- (scoffs) I wasn't the one who came running past the corner you little fur ball.

**Anastasia**- I'm not a fur ball you big huh?(who is this person? That's not the high school uniform)

**William**- You might want to get off the floor fur ball.

**Anastasia**- (stands quickly) I said I'm not a fur ball you substitute teacher.

**William**- I'm not a substitute I'm a college student who was just checking out my old school not that it's any of your business fur ball.

**Anastasia**-I'm not a fur ball for the thousandth time (stomps on guy's right foot) That was for running into me (runs to the kendo match).

**William**- Ouch!, Crazy Banshee fur ball.

**Salina**- Way to go Joshua and Little Freeze.

**Anastasia**- (Oh, no I missed it thanks to that jerk). Oh well guess I had better go start cleaning.

**Joshua**- Annie, wait Annie.

**Anastasia**-Huh. Joshua?

**Joshua**- Thanks for coming.

**Anastasia**- But, I missed the match?

**Joshua**- So I'm still glad you came.

**Anastasia**-Thanks but I have to go clean the classroom.

**Joshua**- Oh well then I'll see you at the next match later.

**Billy**- This really sucks why is it we were stuck cleaning the classrooms.

**Sara**- Because you two were the ones in trouble today.

**Billy**- I was being Sarcastic Sara.

**Carri**- She's right though.

**Anastasia**-Carri! Oh I just want to (kicks vent screen) (vent screen falls open)

**Sara**- Annie what did you do?

**Anastasia**-I didn't do anything it just fell off.

**Carri**- It couldn't just fall off the vent covers are bolted in the walls.

**Billy**- Annie's right you guys…

**Carri and Sara-**What do you mean Billy?

**Billy**- The bolts on the vent cover are fake this was only being held in place with two latches…

**Carri**- What? I'll go se if a janitor is still here and let him know.

**Anastasia**- Wait Carri.

**Carri**- Why?

**Anastasia**- Because I want to explore it.

**Carri**- Annie it's an air vent for the cooling system that's it.

**Anastasia**- Then why did it come loose so easily as though it's a hatch?

**Carri**- A hatch! Annie you read to many books, It's old that's why.

**Anastasia**-Come on Carri it leads somewhere and you know it. Your thinking the same thing I am.

**Carri**- Oh alright but we ether all four of us go or none of us.

**Sara and Billy**-Ok, Let's go.

**Sara**- Wait let's get some flashlights and rope from the janitor's closet so we can get back.

**Carri**- Now we can go.

**Billy**- It's disgusting.

**Anastasia**- Hay guys be careful the vent heads downward up ahead. It goes down quite a way you guys want to keep going or not?

**Carri**- Annie you got us to crawl in here so there is no way on earth we are going to stop before we get to the end of the tunnel get it?

**Anastasia**- Ok here we go

(they slide down rather quickly)(bump into one another)

**Anastasia**- Is every one ok?

**Sara**- Were fine but it looks like the vent ahead is a dead end.

**Carri**- What we came down here for nothing?

**Sara**- Carri you didn't let me finish…There is a vent gate on the floor, which means that we are in the vent on the ceiling of one of the rooms.

**Billy**- It's a good thing that we brought a lot of rope lets get this thing open.

(Carri breaks open the vent grate)

**Billy**- Ok just because we need it open dosen't mean we need to brake it open Carrie. **Carri**- Sorry but time is of the essence here. Well going down. (Carri slides down first)

**Carri**- It's ok come on down.

**Anastasia**-Right (The rest of the group slides down into the room)

**Sara**- Where are we?

**Billy**- This place is freezing lets see if we can find a light switch.

**Sara**- Guys I found one.

**Anastasia**-Nice one Sara turn it on.

(The light turns on and reveals that the students are standing in a room full of various boxes and other fixings.)

**Carri**- Were in a storage room, some adventure huh Annie?

**Anastasia**-Hay I didn't know it was going to this place but we know where it leads now so now we can go, look there's a door over there.

(There is noise of someone else climbing down the vent. Everyone looks up startled. Salina pops her head out of the vent)

**Salina**- Hi guys what you doing down here?

**Anastasia**-Salina why are you here?

**Salina**- I went to the classroom to see if you guys were finished and saw a rope leading further into the vent so I followed it and it lead down here to you guys.

**Carri**- We thought that it would lead some place interesting but it just leads to a storage room we were about to head out through the door when you came.

**Billy**- Girls look at these.

**The Girls**-What?

**Billy**- (reading the information label)G.S. suit tolerable to extreme temperature. These whole cabinets full of them.

**Salina**- They look like scuba diving suits but they have a thick hard collar and boots that go with them.

**Sara**- Strange what do you think those things are here for?

**Carri**- It dosen't matter lets go.

**Anastasia**-All right Carri we'll follow you this time.

**Carri**- Right the door says stair access so let's head up and go home.

(When the door was opened the students are hit with a rush of freezing cold air.)

**Salina**- The air from behind the door is freezing close it.

**Sara**- Did the janitors turn the ac on full power?

**Anastasia**-Now what do we do, clime back up the vent?

**Salina**- Annie I think it would be simpler to take the stairs.

**Anastasia**-How do we do that Salina?

**Salina**- We each put on one of these suit things. ^-^

**Carri**- That sounds reasonable there plenty of stuff in here that we can each go behind to change. Let's do it.

(The students each grab a suit in their proper size and proceeded to put them on.)

**Billy**- Is everyone done?

**Carri**- Were all done except you Billy.

**Billy**- Ok I'm coming out.

**Salina**- Hay it looks good on you.

**Billy**- Thanks Silena I thought this thing was going to be skin tight but its actually comfortable. I think we should keep them as a souvenir from our little expedition.

**Anastasia**-Good idea Billy, but you have to take another one for you sister. Where was she today anyway?

**Billy**- Tina and her class had a field trip to the observatory today.

**Anastasia**- Oh, I see well we better get going.

**Salina**- Hay I am not freezing this time these suit things really work.

**Sara**- Yea I feel as though I'm just sitting inn my living room nice and comfortable.

**Anastasia**-Is everyone out?

**Others**-Yea.

**Carri**- Then let's go.

**Anastasia**-Wait a sec the stairs move down not up that means our adventure isn't over yet.(all walk down the stairs and enter large room)

**Billy**- Hay {echo} now where are we?

**Carri**- I think were in the basement of the school.

**Sara**- Well that's just great more dusty school stuff.

**Anastasia**-That's possible Sara, but I wish there was some lights.

(Some of the lights automatically turned)

**Anastasia**-What the, the lights turned on, creepy.

**Carri**- Everyone look

(The students all turn around to see giant robots.)

**Carri**- Those things are dusty but I don't think that they have anything to do with the school.(She looks to Anastasia thinking what has she gotten us into?)

Episode 2 Awakening Giants

**Carri**- Everyone look, those things are dusty but I don't think they have anything to do with school. (She looks to Anastasia thinking what has she gotten us into?)

**Salina**- Well what are they?

**Billy**- There war machines.

**Salina**- How do you know Billy?

**Billy**- Because my grandpa told me stories of giant machines used in the last war. He said that they took on the appearances of people or at least the characteristics of them.

**Sara**- I was told that they were all destroyed by the government.

**Carri and Salina**-We heard that to.

**Anastasia**- I disagree with what we were told and what the books say.

**Carri**- Annie what are you talking about now?

**Anastasia**- Do you honestly think the government would destroy a weapon of this caliber?

**Sara**- Well yea there is no use for these things any longer.

**Anastasia**- Get a clue Sara! Haven't you noticed lately there has been more military activity than usual in the last six months?

((Mean while in high orbit around the lunar city an alarm has sounded on a ship))

(Warning heat signature detected in the storage hanger)

**William**- Mariea, what is the heat signature from?

**Mariea**- (The heat signature is from the prototype models. They have been activated.) **William**- Activated by who?

**Mariea**- (Identity's unknown)

**William**- Oh crap…

**Cain**- If I didn't know any better sir I'd say your agitated.

**William**- Mariea is it possible hostile forces may have discovered the hanger, and if they are preparing to take the machines?

**Mariea**- (I have detected no movement from the hostiles as yet. I believe that the hanger is secure and the motion sensitive camera is still active.)

**William**- Has the camera activated its lenses so we can see the intruders?

**Mariea**- (Not yet sir the intruders haven't come close enough.)

**William**- Than I'll have to go and investigate my self. Prepare my active camouflage armor.

**Cain**- Oh no everyone divert your eyes. (Smiles a cocky smile)

**William**- Watch it Cain.

**Cain**- Shall I wait for you here? (Acting cool and composed)

**William**- Yes, begin making preparations for picking up the machines and a quick takeoff we may have to leave in a hurry. Prime the weapons and make sure the shields are at maximum power, we'll probably attract a lot of fire power on the way out.

**Cain and Mariea**-(Aye sir)

**Salina**- Let's get a closer look at these things. Come on Sara and the rest of you.

**Anastasia**- Wait up Salina, Whoa these things are a lot bigger up close how do we open them?

**Billy**- WHY DO YOU WANT TO OPEN THEM!(yelling and freaking out)

**Billy**- You twit, Have you lost it? These things might belong to the government or worse. **Anastasia**- Come on Billy we might as well, we've come this far.

**Billy**- Annie I cant believe your encouraging this.

**Sara**- Hay, touch the part directly in the center that's how you open these things.

**Billy**- SARA! I cant believe you three, at least there's two of us that aren't insane right Carri…Carri..! CARRI NOT YOU TO? Ok you've had your look inside now let's go… (The four girls, Sara Salina, Carri, and Anastasia each climbed into one of the cockpits and the hatches closed behind them.((Simulation starting))

(Meanwhile back on the ship)

**Cain**- (motion sensitive camera activated. It appears to be a young male other identification unknown.) Sir do you hear me?

**William**- I hear you Cain.

**Cain**- The motion camera picked up one person a male by the looks of it.

**William**- Any others?

**Cain**- Not that I can see, and it appears that the cockpits of the machines are still closed. **William**- Are you sure?

**Cain**- I am telling you what I see and that is only one person.

**William**- Keep your eyes on him and the cockpits; we don't want to take any unnecessary chances in this stage.

**Cain**- Aye sir…

(Back at the hanger under the school The cockpits open. Just after the girls all come out and the cockpits close again the motion camera video output stops working)

{cockpits open}

**Carri**- That was interesting, we could talk to one another in there and a computer just told us how to operate these things.

**Billy**- Girls,

**All**- Yea Billy?

**Billy**- (Yelling with extreme annoyance) LETS GO ITS MIDNIGHT, WE'VE BEEN HERE TEN HOURS.

**Salina**- Crap lets go. We have to go through the vent lets jet.

**Anastasia**- We made it… Lets close the vent and go home.

**Sara**- Yea see you in the morning everyone.

**Billy and Anastasia**- Let's hope that we won't be tardy tomorrow.

(Back in Space)

**Cain**- Sir…

**William**- What is it Cain?

**Cain**- The motion sensitive camera went static and shut down and the AI picked up hostile movement heading toward the hanger facility. We are in rout toward you and are ready for the pickup.

**William**- Good.

**Cain**- I'll also have the A.I see if she can get anything from the motion camera after it went buggy.

**William**- Good I'm entering the school area now keep me posted.

**Cain**- Yes sir.

**William**- How could someone have found the elevator and gotten in the hanger? The elevator has remained hidden for years but…I had better check it out anyway. And make sure hanger door no2 is still functioning. It would cause a mass panic if the school was destroyed even if it is directly on top of hanger door no1.

(((Flashback)))

**Professor**- If the plans for the school intend to use these old locker facilities for the students than we can use it to our advantage: this will make sure that the entrance isn't found.

**William**- But Professor how can we be sure of the safety of the entrance?

**Professor**- We will hide it in the last locker on the right, and to prevent anyone from opening the back of the locker I will use a key only known by our kind.

(((end Flashback)))

**William**- The locker entrance should be the only way in or out of the hanger. Locker no14 last locker on the right…This is it {open} Now to put in the key made from my gundam information crystal. {Open} Now if this elevator still works code552304 and going down. Judging by the door and everything here this wasn't used and remains a secret by the public… Then where and how did the intruder get down to the gundams?

(A small kid witnesses William heading into the girls locker building)

**Spencer**- Who was that person? I'll follow him He, he I will spy on the enemy to gather Intel for Annie, Sara, and Salina. He went into the locker room! Dose that mean he is a pervert?(Spencer jumps into the door of the locker room)

**Spencer**- I caught you, you? Hay where is he? He eluded me well fine that just mean's I am in a stake out hehehe. I will stay awake with my candy sugar hi and Pepsi. I won't fall asleep (He slowly fell asleep)

**Anastasia**- Spencer…Spencer wake up, what are you doing here so early?

**Spencer**- Huh Annie, Sara when did you get here its only 7:00 in the morning.

**Anastasia**- I can ask you the same thing Spencer.

I'm on a stake out for the Pervert of the night. My sources tell me that he will be around here today to try to get into the girls locker room.

**Sara**- Oh wow, that sounds tough do you want us to help you.

**Spencer**- No, I can manage but why are you here, it's a weekend.

**Anastasia**- I need to finish cleaning my part of the classroom; Sara is just keeping me company while I clean. Have you had breakfast?

**Spencer**- No.

**Anastasia**- Well then, you can have this ok.

**Spencer**- Ok.

**Anastasia and Sara**- See you later Spencer.

**Spencer**- Bye Annie, I will see you later Sara, Thank you for the granola bar.

(Still in the elevator heading down to the hanger)

**William**- This elevator is slower than normal. Thinking (I'm not surprised due to the fact that it hasn't been used in nearly a century). My people age slower than that of a regular human, which is why I knew of this place. My duty is to keep these things out of enemy hands or they have to be destroyed…, which is why I need to figure out who was down here.

(Sara and Anastasia took the vent back down to the Gundam's)

**Sara**- Why did we come back down here?

**Anastasia**- Because I want to see what else is in here. Sara why do you think these machines were down here in the first place?

**Sara**- I think maybe it's because no one was meant to know about them the last place anyone would look for a weapon of war would be a school.

**Anastasia**- Hay Sara look over here.

**Sara**- Thinking(Was she even listening to me?)What?

**Anastasia**- It's a skull.

**Sara**- Annie there's more than a skull there, it's the remains of someone, but why didn't we see it last night?

**Anastasia**- We couldn't, see the control panel from the ledge we were on, the machines blocked our view.

**Sara**- Look at the teeth, there sharper than normal, weird. Annie look there's helmets of some sort, I think they match our G.S. suits. Pack them in your duffel we'll take them for the others.

**Anastasia**- Ok


End file.
